A Heart Frozen in Place
by Claymore124
Summary: What would happen if the humans figured out about monsters? The monsters are now almost all dead. But a hero rises out of the destruction of the world to save one girl.


**A Heart Frozen in Place**  
By Claymore124

**Watch tower roof level**  
Death and Destruction. Thats all that's left of a once great society. Not human if your wondering. It was the society of Monsters that has been slaughtered and mutilated by humans. My name is Bolt and I'm a light zapper. Which means I can bend and create Lightening. I'm about 6 foot 7 with light blond hair and light blue eyes. Right now I'm standing about a mile above ground staring down at over 200 armed soldiers. Aw crap I thought as I heard the door behind me start to shatter as a few armed soldiers started to slam it with a ram. "Darn it!" I said as the door finely broke under the pressure and shattered outward. 10 soldiers ran out and aimed there guns right at my heart. "Freeze Monster scum!" one of them yelled at me. I sighed and said "Here we go again.". After I said that I jumped of the building. I sailed downward trans forming as I fell into my true form. My hair and eyes became white. My hands changed into pure lightening and shaped into claws. When I hit the ground at least twenty soldiers died from my now super powered pulse. When the rest of them realized I had transformed they started shooting their rubber bullets. Not rubber like on your everyday items. No this rubber was as hard as iron and felt a lot worse than when your shot normally. But in my true form not even this hurt. I looked at them and with a slash of my hand 30 more died. "Now time for some fun." I said as my powers reached there all time high. I held out my hand and a blast of electricity shot out and when it the soldiers their hearts exploded in there chest. They tried to scream but the heat of the blast melted there mouths shut. I laughed as I slaughtered them all. When it was over I transformed back and glanced east ward looking at Fuji mountain. I had heard that it was one of the only save havens for monsters left on this side of the world. Then I started walking east.  
doubt

**Mountain base**  
When finally got to the base of the mountain I thought to my self finally some peace for that was soon ended when shots rang out. I turned around and saw 5 soldiers attacking a small girl. I was about to run out and help but then her hands formed into ice claws and she slashed at the soldiers killing them all. She laughed when they were all dead not noticing the one solider left behind her. I held out my hand and a blast of energy shot out killing him in a heart beat. The girl looked me in the eyes and now I got a full look at her. She had light blue hair with metallic sea blue eye. She said in a tone that was grateful "Thank you so much mister." "No problem." I said to her. "Well my names Snow Flower and thanks a bunch for saving me." She said. "Well it's not that big of a deal and by the way my name is bolt." I said calmly. She looked at him funny and said "Did you come here for that safe haven?" She asked innocently. "Well yes I did but now that I'm here I doubt it's real." I answered. "It is real but not what most monsters think." Snow Flower said. "It's the home to the snow people." She said. The snow people I said in my head and looked back onto all my monster knowledge. "Aren't they all extinct?" I asked. "No. There are a few left and because I'm the only one who is still fertile that means I will have to repopulate the entire race my self. She said staring at her feet. "Oh yeah by the way will you be my husband." "WHAT!" I yelled at her. "Just kidding." She said laughing. "Your face was so red."she said again laughing so hard she doubled over clutching her stomach. "Woah your so funny." I said sarcastically. "So any way were do you live." I asked innocently. "Woah you are a major stalker." she said. "I'm not a stalker you little brat!" I yelled at her. "Jeez I was just joking." She said. "Well if you want to know were I live you better follow me." She said as she started walking up the mountain.


End file.
